Mr. Nibs
Mr. Nibs is the spiritual entity inhabiting Lady E's Teddy Bear. He is considered the main antagonist of the 2019 sets of which he is the Boss Ghost in the largest set so far. Very little is known about his origins at this point. Appearance Mr. Nibs ghostly form comes in the appearance of a large, old, torn up teddy bear with blue fur. Most visible tearing appears on his head, with a large tear on the right side of his scalp. Unlike most ghosts, his eyes are actually bright white buttons. Info Site Bio Nobody knows who this person was before his sudden demise, but now he seems to have chosen the form of Lady E.’s teddy bear after his crossing from the Hidden Side. But don’t let his fluffy exterior fool you. His other-worldly roar strikes fear into the heart of anyone. He will do anything to return Lady E. to her former gruesome glory. App Bio Teddy bear of your worst nightmares. Do not give this fluffy bundle a hug. It will be soul crushing. History Face Your Fears When Parker and Jack got out of the elevator, they spot the same teddy bear from the painting. Suddenly, Mr. Nibs comes out of the teddy bear and attacks the Hunters. Despite this, Douglas is able to save them and they meet up with J.B. in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Inside the vehicle, J.B. uses one of the laster guns to fight Mr. Nibs while Parker and Jack join in. Skeleton in the Closet When the Ghost Hunters show up to Newbury High School, the Ghosts begin to attack. During the fighting, Mr. Nibs blames Spencer for stealing the Teddy Bear, but he is captured by Jack. Abilities Tracking Gloom (App) Mr. Nibs can unleash a massive blue Gloom ball that will home in on any nearby targets. Gloom Mr. Nibs, like all Ghosts, can throw balls of Gloom on his enemies to harm them or to haunt buildings or objects. Possession Mr. Nibs, like all Ghosts, can possess humans and turn them into Gloombies. Appearances ''Sets'' *70425 Newbury Haunted High School (Boss Ghost) Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" Season One *9. "Skeleton in the Closet" Trivia *He's a member of the Sad Ghosts. *It is unknown who he was before he died. **It is possible he was one of Lady E's associates that got fused with the Teddy Bear when returning from the Hidden Side. *Unlike the other Boss Ghosts, Mr. Nibs can only be fought in the app game after the player have revealed the hidden claws of the Newbury High School set and then turned it around so that its front is facing the player. **The only other ghost who has a similar action needed before fighting them is The Bawa. *In the Newbury High School haunting level, Mr. Nibs can be seen haunting the computer. *Before finding out what Mr. Nibs really was, Jack called his Teddy Bear form "cute." *For an unknown reason, Mr. Nibs did a mix of a laugh and a scream when he got captured in "Skeleton in the Closet." **It is possible that even though that the Boss Ghosts in the Battle of Newbury High School were defeated, Mr. Nibs knew that the Ghost Hunters wouldn't stand a chance against Lady E. when she returned. Gallery Mr.Nibs.jpg Sad Ghost - Legendary - Nibs.png|Mr. Nibs in the app game FyF Mr. Nibs.png FyF teddy.png|The Soul Artifact of Mr. Nibs. FyF Mr. Nibs2.png Giant Mr. Nibs.png LEGOHiddenSideFaceYourFears-3’41”.jpg Screenshotter--SkeletonintheClosetLEGOHiddenSideEpisode9-1’15”.jpg Category:Captured Ghosts Category:Final Boss Ghosts Category:Ghosts Category:Boss Ghosts Category:Villians Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Sad Ghosts Category:Male Category:Legendary Ghosts Category:2020